Baelor
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: "No puede confiar en nadie, mi señor" le había dicho Varys alguna vez. Pero aun el maestro de los susurros podía equivocarse. Ned Stark, de hecho, podía confiar en nadie.


Descargo de responsabilidad: A Song of Ice and Fire le pertenece a G. R. R. Martin, nuestro querido Santa Claus malvado.

* * *

 _Valar morghulis._

Apretada junto al pecho de aquel desconocido vestido de negro, Arya cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios para no llorar. El silencio, tan palpable como la áspera cota de malla que rozaba su piel, sólo podía significar una cosa: su padre ya no estaba entre los vivos.

La niña sintió su rostro calentarse, las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y un profundo sollozo anudarse en su garganta. Las fuerzas le abandonaron, sólo logrando permanecer en pie gracias a Yoren, quien no le había soltado en todo el rato y ahora le acariciaba la cabeza, murmurando palabras que ella no alcanzaba a registrar.

La multitud comenzó a dispersarse, acabado el espectáculo. En otra parte del escenario, Sansa perdía el sentido y caía sin nadie que la sostuviera, Joffrey sonreía de una forma que sólo puede describirse como inquietante, y otro dado caía en la larga cadena de eventos que habría de desatarse a partir de entonces. Yoren se llevó a la pequeña Arya Stark de allí, ocultándola de ojos imprudentes y lenguas desatadas. Le cortó el cabello, con rapidez y tosquedad, en una carrera contra el tiempo para sacar a la niña de allí y ponerla a salvo, tal como le había prometido a su padre.

Sin embargo, Yoren no era el único que tenía promesas que cumplir.

* * *

—Valar dohaeris.

Podía sentirlo. Lo percibía en el aire, en la forma que éste había cambiado impregnándose con un aroma tan conocido como propio. El olor de la muerte.

 _Todos los hombres deben morir_ , había dicho, una plegaria en un idioma antiguo y hermoso. Las últimas palabras de un hombre que enfrentaba el fin de su vida.

 _Todos los hombres deben servir_ , el sello de una promesa pactada en secreto.

* * *

— _Un hombre ha venido a ver a un Lord. Diga el nombre y un hombre hará el resto._

 _El desconocido hizo una pequeña reverencia, como para enfatizar su punto. Ned alzó la vista y la clavó en el rostro del visitante, fallando en descubrir sus rasgos, cubiertos por completo por una enorme capucha._

— _Quiero pagar por la vida de mi hija._

 _El hombre pareció ladear su cabeza en gesto de confusión, pero en medio de la oscuridad reinante Ned no podía estar del todo seguro._

— _¿Un hombre debe darle el don a la hija de un Lord?_

— _No es eso a lo que me refiero —lo corrigió Ned—. Quiero que encuentres a Arya y la pongas a salvo. Pagaré por su vida tanto como sea necesario. Yoren partirá al muro con algunos hombres. Encuéntrala y llévala a casa._

— _Lo que un Lord pide es inusual. Los hombres sin rostro entregan el don de la muerte, no al contrario._

 _Ned pensó un momento en sus palabras antes de responder._

— _Desembarco del Rey no es seguro. No hay nadie en quien pueda confiar. A menos que sea el_ nadie _correcto._

 _El desconocido tuvo que concederle la ingeniosa elección de palabras._

— _Un hombre se siente halagado por sus palabras… pero los hombres sin rostro no guardan lealtad para con ninguna bandera. Son nadie y nadie no tiene banderas a quien servir._

— _Por eso lo he llamado. Sé que nunca fallan en sus objetivos y nunca traicionarían a quien les contrató. No quiero la muerte de nadie, quiero que mi hija viva._

 _El hombre sin rostro le escuchó con atención, comprendiendo sus palabras. Era la primera persona que pedía algo como eso. Pagaba el precio por una vida, pero no para que ésta se extinguiera. Tenía cierto sentido, pero habría vidas que quitar de todos modos._

— _Un hombre deberá matar a otros para que Arya Stark viva._

— _Lo sé —decidió Ned—. Haga lo que sea necesario. Prométame que encontrará a mi hija. Necesito saber que está bien._

— _Un hombre no hace promesas. Un hombre solamente le sirve al dios de muchos rostros._

— _Por favor —suplico—. Es mi hija. Si la reina la encuentra primero…_

— _Todos los hombres deben morir —le recordó en la lengua común. Su voz carecía de inflexión alguna, sonando como alguien que simplemente establece un hecho._

— _Es sólo una niña._

— _Muchos mueren incluso antes —indicó. Había algo en su voz que lo hizo sonar como una predicción._

— _¿Es acaso su destino morir así? —objetó— ¿a…asesinada por los hombres de la reina como los niños Targaryen?_

 _El hombre sin rostro negó con la cabeza._

— _Arya Stark aún tiene una larga vida por delante. No es el designio de aquel de muchos rostros que muera hoy —dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar—. Un hombre aceptará el encargo de un Lord. Un hombre encontrará a su hija y la mantendrá a salvo, y entonces habrá cumplido con su trabajo._

 _Ned alzó la vista y en sus ojos cansados se reflejó una gratitud infinita._

— _Gracias._

— _Valar dohaeris —todos los hombres deben servir, dijo el extraño, a modo de respuesta y despedida._

 _La luz de la antorcha se disipó, y por primera vez desde que había sido encarcelado, Ned Stark pudo recostar la cabeza y recuperar tan solo un poco de tranquilidad._

* * *

Arya se había perdido de vista, engullida por la multitud que clamaba su muerte. Ned Stark agachó la cabeza, esperando el golpe final. Una vez había dicho que el que mataba a espada debía estar preparado para morir a espada, y hoy ese día había llegado.

Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza. Nombres que amaba, por los que rezaba para que vivieran. Sansa, Bran, Rickon, Robb. Jon. Catelyn. Arya… Confió en que Yoren la alcanzara, y si éste no lo lograba, entonces el hombre sin rostro lo haría. Oyó la espada alzarse y supo que era el fin.

—Valar morghulis —murmuró, antes de que la espada cayera.

—Valar dohaeris —le respondió un prisionero desde su celda, listo para cumplir con su promesa.

* * *

 _Primer trabajo que hago para GOT ¡yujuu!_

 _Aclaro que no he terminado de ver la serie ni he leído los libros. Eso sí, todos estos años me he comido tantos spoilers que es casi como si la hubiera visto… Además, lo poco que sé de los hombres sin rostro es suficiente para hacerme sospechar. ¿Por qué Jaqen estaría encerrado en las celdas negras teniendo tantas habilidades? Me parece demasiado extraño que se dejara atrapar tan fácilmente, o que no hubiera intentado escapar. Tengo la teoría de que estaba allí con un propósito, aunque no sabría decir cuál. Por otro lado, las palabras que susurra Ned antes de morir parecen ser "valar morghulis" lo que me hace preguntarme por qué diría un saludo típico del otro lado del mundo en lugar de algo más propio del norte…_

 _En fin, este es mi aporte. No será la mejor de las teorías y tiene sus fallos, pero fue entretenido escribirlo y por lo que veo nuestro fandom hispano hablante no tiene muchas historias. Así que, aquí estamos._

 _¡Gracias por leer y que aquel de muchos rostros los acompañen! (?)_


End file.
